


A Sky Lovelier and Fuller As Ours

by bookishgirlinside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgirlinside/pseuds/bookishgirlinside
Summary: Korrasami fluff. Involving kisses, noodles and a turtle duck boat ride.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 68





	A Sky Lovelier and Fuller As Ours

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at ff.net

Korra decided to surprise Asami and not tell her that she got back from Ba Sing Sei that night. Still, she was held up the rest of the early evening with Tenzin, President Raiko and members of the council talking about the few dissidents that pop up here and there over at Ba Sing Sei and from time to time would still cause disturbances in the city that would require their attention. And in this last instance took her away from Republic city for a few days.

She knew that Asami would be staying late at the office and sure enough could see the suite of offices that were at the very top of the Future Industries Tower still illuminated. She grinned lopsidedly at the thought of dropping in on her air glider and appearing at Asami's window.

The Avatar landed as quietly as she can on the ledge of Asami's window and saw that the other was asleep amidst a mountain of paper piled on her desk.

She climbed through the window on silent feet, and smiling tenderly said, "Hey Asami,"

The young inventor looked up, and as her sleepiness eased the bewildered frown melted into a lazy smile.

"Sleeping on the job again?" But Korra couldn't resist punctuating the teasing with a kiss.

Asami lifted her head up to receive the kiss and a couple of beats later distractedly asked "When did you get back" between kissing the Avatar.

"Just this evening" came the preoccupied response.

"I missed you" Asami said with a sigh. While Korra deepened the kiss as a response.

They continued kissing and caressing a few seconds more when Korra said, "Come on, let's get out of here,"

They walked around the city before grabbing a late night dinner at Narook's.

And somehow Asami got to teasing Korra about Bolin and their one and only date where they happened to eat at Narook's.

"Ok, maybe not one of my best ideas." The Avatar said, blushing while looking out.

The warm golden light of the Harmony Tower seemed to permeate and envelope the city in ethereal glow. And was visible through their table.

"What do you say we try the turtle duck rides?"

Asami seemed to be hesitant because surely young, successful captains of industry must have some sense of form.

No one is proof against Korra's goofy enthusiasm however, not even said young, successful captain of industry.

When they get to the lake where the rides were, there were a handful of couples out there as well.

"Hey Avatar Korra!" a few even called out to them. Korra breezed through the crowds, tugging Asami behind her.

"Two tickets please," Asami said while handing over 10 yuans. She was still noticeably bashful amidst Korra's glee while every now and then someone would greet them. Some even asked for the Avatar's autograph while they stood in line waiting for their ride.

At last there was an empty coach and they got in.

And as their turtle duck boat ride began to sail around the lake amidst the golden light and the starry black sky with the sweet strains of Claire de Lune wafting by, Asami snuggled close to Korra and said,

"You know, this really is the best turtle duck boat ride. Ever."

"I knew you'd see it my way"


End file.
